thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rue Everdeen
Rue Everdeen is Katniss's daughter, she lived in District 1 and she is one of the wealthy kid in District 1 because Katniss and Peeta are famous. Rue survived in the 87th Hunger Games. Personality and Traits Some of the tribute says that Rue is one clever and tricky tribute for a 12 year old little girl but Rue is NOT a clever, tricky tribute. Rue is one of the friendliest tribute in the game, but if someone messes with her, she became furious about it. Some of the traits are from Peeta and Katniss's personality/traits. During the interview Ceasar said that she is one of the nice tribute he interviewed. Her mentor described her as the most shortest female tribute and kind Appearance Rue has a brown curly hair and a white skin. Her eyes are blue just like Peeta's. Sometimes she wears shorts because of the tempature. People say she's quite pretty for a little girl. Katniss said she's like her sister Prim, and she told her she reminded Rue as the other Rue in The Hunger Games Trilogy. Weapon Rue is like a career tribute because she can throw knives like Clove in The Hunger Games Trilogy. She can also hide and hunt food. At the Feast, Before she got the bag she needed, a tribute attacked her and Rue killed him with a bow and arrow. At the training area her training score is 17 because she chose two weapons. She also can do camouflage from Peeta. Relationships Katniss (Mom) Rue is Katniss's daughter after Rue got born Katniss trained her since Rue is six. Although Rue is comfertable to throw knives but she perfer both. Rue and Katniss are not just mother and daughter, they are best friends. Peeta (Dad) Rue is Peeta's daughter too. They act like best friends too, she always spends time with hey family but sometimes Peeta need to mentor someone since he is the mentor. He teached her how to use camouflage. Gale (Uncle in a way) Gale and Rue hang out sometimes in the forest, Rue always hunt with Gale. Finn Mclare (Tribute partner, romantic intrest) Finn and Rue like each other secretly, she was embarassed too letting her feelings out about Finn. They have in common. Clarise (Frienemy) Clarise and Rue don't like each other alot because they both have a crush on Finn, Clarise said he know alot about him than Rue because Clarise is Finn's best friend. They argue sometimes over Finn Other tributes (Frienemies) Rue might be friendly to other tributes exept for the career tributes, Rue join the career tributes however, she betrayed them and they got a revenge on her by killing her ally. Cesear (Strange friends) Cesear said she's one of the nice tributes he interviewed. Cesear cared about Rue too. He said Rue reminds her from other Rue in The Hunger Games Trilogy. He said he will be sad if some little kid dies in The Hunger Games. Weakness Rue's weakness is nightlocks, she always avoid nightlocks because it's very poisonous. She almost ate the nightlocks. Katniss and Peeta said to her that to avoid the nightlocks she must not eat it. Her another weakness is her other past. During the interview, Rue told Cesear about all her past. Cesear said her past is horrifying and worried about her. Past Rue's real District is District 12 but Peeta need to be a mentor in District 1 so her family moved to District 1 when she was 3 howerever, Katniss's job is to take care of Rue while Peeta go to The City of Panem. A few years later, their kitchen got burned but Rue pulled out the fire Katniss scolded her for pulling out the fire without permission because she cares about Rue's safety. Peeta scolded her too, when she was 6, she learned how to fight, hunt, and explore. Trivia *Rue always hunt something like Katniss but she uses her knives. *Sometimes Rue forgot how she survived because she thinks about Katniss and Peeta too much. *Rue always hides when there's another tribute around. *She started practicing hunting when she was 6. Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:12 year olds